Halloween Drabbles ,,
by ilovemanicures
Summary: Random Halloween drabbles I deemed decent enough to upload. Read with caution, it's rated T for language. Oh! And Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! I know I should be working on chapter 2 of 'Oh the Days of Our Youth' but I wanted to do something Halloweenie for you all! I can however assure you that it's already basically done, it's just a matter of finding time to edit it... **__**Any-who, back to the one-shot's! Yes you read right, the (s) is supposed to be here. This is chapter one of my Halloween Drabbles and it's Puzzleshipping! Well... Not really but, it will be if I some day turn it into the story I want to lol So tell me what you think and if you'd like me to continue it, kay? ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: I. OWN. EVERYTHING! UH, I MEAN, NOTHING... YES. NOTHING... *RUNS AWAY***_

_**Well, without further adieu, Please enjoy: The Little Vampire!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The little vampire<strong>_

Little eight-year-old Yugi Motou, and his Grampa, Solomon Motou, were walking down the goulishly decorated neighborhood. It was getting late and Solomon wanted to get back home before trouble could brew. Halloween was a safe and childish holiday... Until the hooligans started a ruckus that is.

They just so happened to be passing by the world famous, Kaiba manor, and they could see how the lights flickered with the loud music, as well as, the skimpy costume clad figures walking in.

Seto Kaiba was a respectable young man, but he was still just that. Young. With that in mind, Solomon was about to grab Yugi' hand and drag his little form faster away from the "danger" afraid he'd loose him in the growing crowd.

But when Solomon turned to look down at the boy, he found he was not there. The old man of course went into a panic, afraid for the little boy. "Yugi? Yugi! Where are you! YUGI." He screamed loudly, frantically looking for his only Grandchild.

**POV Switch!**

'Wow! It's soo big and pretty! I bet I'll get lots of candy from here! But... Grampa said it was time to go home and that I have enough candy already... Hmm. Maybe if I can be quick, he wouldn't even notice that I left! Yeah! That'll work!'

And with that self reinsurance, the kid was off.

He pushed past the weirdo looking teenagers who were touching each other in weird places and—

'Jeez, aren't these people cold? I mean, they've hardly got any clothes on!' Yugi just shook his head in innocent disapproval and made his way to the grand entrance to the estate.

"Who's the kid?"

"Whoa dude, what a tiny little person!"

"Aww, he's soo cute!"

Hearing all the whispering, knowing they were talking about him-he's young, not stupid-he made his pace quicker, afraid they'd "tell on him". He was getting ready to knock on the door but then quickly realized it was wide open. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be rude and trespass on these people's property. But then the delightful aroma of chocolate hit his senses. And being an eight-year-old, there wasn't anything else necessary to convince him to further himself into the mansion.

**Another POV Switch!**

"Ugh, disgusting humans!" I grumbled to myself as I shoved off another offending creature. 'I know I'm attractive, but do they have to be so damn persistent? I mean seriously! You'd think they'd get it after the first dozen times I've turned them away. Stupid women...'

"Ah. I see your having fun." Seto Kaiba. My cousin, had stated jokingly. He's the reason I'm hear. It's been... Awhile, since we've seen each other, so I thought it was time for a visit. After all, he's all I have left. I really missed him... Uh, don't tell him I said that.

"Great gathering Seto, really. Top notch." Was my sarcastic response. He looked rather offended by that comment for he turned and gave me a mild glare and said; "Ha! Like you'd know anything about class. When was the last time you had any form of social contact? Hm?" Sure play _that _card why dontcha.

"What does that have to do with class?" I retorted.

"Your wealth is only as pristine as the company you keep."

I gave him an exasperated look, to which he just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

He's changed I realized. I'm not sure if it's for better or worst, but still... "That mutt sure has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

He was about to say something along the lines of defending his so-called-lover but when he actually looked at me, I assume he saw the genuine curiosity I let show through my crimson eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose he has... But that doesn't change the fact that its true. Yami, Its been over a millennia. You need to get over her. Oh, and also? Don't call him that!" I winced at the punch to my arm. although we were family, when it came to that sex toy of his, he was all to ready to punch someones lights out. Mines included.

"Thank you for the wise words, oh whipped one, but I believe the night is young and this party of yours is getting rather dull for my taste. So I'll be off now." I winked at him and laughed at the almost pout that was about to brake loose at the mention of how tight the mutt had him wrapped around his finger. Not even he could argue with that. Ha.

I began to walk away from him, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around saying with one-hundred-percent seriousness etched into his features. Ah. There's the old Seto."Goodbye cousin, take care of yourself?"

I gave him a half smile and clamped one of my hands on his shoulder as well, gave a nod and a reassuring squeeze and said; "You too Seto, and tell mutt-face I said goodbye, alright?"

He smirked and said; "I'll let that one slide, because I know you only insult him because your jealous."

"Damn, you caught me! Now I must leave in shame!"

We laughed with each other for a bit before calming down and saying goodbye once more. I made my way down the grand staircase, eyes roaming for any hidden danger out of habit. But in doing so, my eyes had laid on a sight I'd never in a million years thought I'd ever see...

There was a kid looking around nervously, trying very hard not to get trampled on by the much older and much less sober humans around him. But that isn't what made my heart stop-figuratively speaking of course-it was the fact that this kid looked just like me!

**Another POV Switch!**

"Wow! There's a chocolate fountain!" I exclaim.

The table it sat on was surrounded by big bowls of diferent kinds a candy and stuff to dip in the fountain. I couldn't wait to taste some! But, there wasn't anyone next to it so I didn't know if it'd be ok for me to just take some...

'That would be considered stealing. I'll just wait here for someone to come, so I can ask.' With that settled I did my best not to get tramppled on.

**Ah, not yet ;D**

After about five minutes of waiting and getting pushed over twice, I started to get a little scared. I wanted to go back to Grampa, but not only could I not remember the way outta here, but I was also afraid of getting hurt!

'Come on Yugi, you can do this!' Grampa taught me that if I believe in myself enough I could do anything! Now it's time to put that theory to test!

I take a couple steps away from the table. 'so far so good' And after a couple more I'm not so scared anymore. I walk with a little more confidence in my step, but then—

"Your such an asshole! I can't believe I've even put up with you for this long!" Throws drink.

"Oh, come on Mali-bear! I said I'm *hiccup* sorry!" dodges drink.

"Don't call me that! Don't call me ever! I never wanna hear your voice again!" Shoves body away and runs for the door.

There's some guy coming and he looks really upset. He's probably one of the people who were shouting. But he's coming to fast and there's too many people! He's gonna run over me!

"Ahh!—

**Here it is! POV Switch!**

I don't know how long I just stood there watching him. But eventually he started to move. Albeit, rather tentatively, but still. My eyes are completely transfixed on the kids form, I even notice that after a few more advances he straitened himself up and makes his steps more surely.

But then some kind of fight brakes out in the back of the house. There's yelling and glass is being thrown. The kids eyes just grew twice there size when he spots a figure coming his way, and he really didn't look to happy.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I jump from the staircase and run over to protect him. He screams, not knowing what's going on-that makes two of us-and grabs a hold of my leather jacket and presses his little face into my chest.

'My gods, he is the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on.' Shaking my head clear, I make sure to take the kid outta harms way by taking him outside. Feeling chilling October air hit his back, he begins to shiver. And for some reason when I finally pay attention to where the hell I am, I realize I had taken him to the park right outside the neighborhood.

**Aaaaand, POV Switch!**

I'm soo scared, I don't know what's happening! I think someone picked me up, so I grab a hold of whatever I can to steady myself and bury myself into the warmth that now surrounds me.

After a minute it goes from really warm to really freezing! So I start to shiver. But after another minute I realize we stopped moving. So I slowly, but cautiously, lift my head up, and what I saw made my mind totally blow away.

**Didn't see it coming so soon did 'ya? POV Switch!**

Crimson and amethyst locked as the two gaze at one another. But neither can find words to speak.

After what felt like a century to the both of them, but in reality was only a few minutes, Yami broke the silence by asking.

"Hello little one, are you hurt?" The boy simply shakes his head in a "no" gesture. A look of hurt flashes threw the elders eyes for not getting to hear the child's voice but he quickly composes himself and nods in understanding. After another minute, he attempts to set the boy down, thinking he's caused enough damage already.

But the boy continued to keep his hold on him, like a life line, he refused to let go. Yami looked down to his chest where the boys hands were still gripping the materiel of his jacket and noticed how the knuckles had turned a ghostly white. He then looked back up to the boys face, sending him a questioning look.

Yugi looked into the strangers eyes for the second time and felt something odd awaken in him.

'Have I met this person before? He doesn't seem familiar, but...there's just something about him...'

Yami noticed the enticed and hesitant look in the boys eyes, knowing he was to afraid to speak. So he tried to ease the boy by saying; "Don't be afraid little one, I will not harm you."

Oddly enough, the strangers words brought much comfort to the little boy so he tried to speak. Swallowing thickly before saying;

"M-M-My G-Grampa t-told me n-not t-to talk to str-stra-strangers, b-b-but...umm." Yugi blushed and once again buried his face into Yami chest.

The elder simply laughed at the boys poor attempt at speaking and said, "Ah, I see. Sounds like a wise man. And what did he say about walking into a strangers home without adult supervision?"

Yugi blushed further at hearing the question and simply gave Yami a sheepish smile in return. Yami ruffled the boys hair and laughed at Yugi' attempted glare for his actions.

Still laughing, he set Yugi down offering the boy his hand instead. Yugi looked at it for a minute, before he dubbed it safe. As soon as the little boy rested his hand in his, he began to lead him to the swings. Seeing this, Yugi ran ahead of him and started to pull _him_ along.

Yami chuckled at the childs enthusiasm but allowed himself to be pulled along.

They both sat on the swings and side by side started to swing with the breeze, all the while still holding hands.

A few minutes passed with Yugi staring at their intertwined hands, and Yami staring at him. Swallowing his nerves down Yugi asked; Hey, uhh—

"Yami."

"Right. Um, thank you Yami, for saving me from those people. I shouldn't have ever went there, especially without Grampa. Now he's probably worried..."

Yami' heart clenched at the tearful gaze he recived from the boy, having the sudden need to comfort him, he said; " You need not blame yourself little one. As long as we learn from our mistakes, and do our best to never make them twice, it can be forgiven. Understand?"

Yugi nodded his head, letting the other know that he did and smiled shyly at him in thanks.

"Good! After all, if you hadn't been such a naughty little boy tonight, we would not have ever met!"

Yugi laughed at Yami' "bright side" but nodded his head in agreement wholeheartedly. "Yeah, I guess your right!"

The two tri-colored-haired boys laughed some more, but once they calmed down, Yugi asked Yami a serious question. Or at least to an eight-year-old it was.

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Two questions?"

"Shoot for it kid."

"First of all, why do you keep calling me, "little one"?"

The elder tri-colored-haired boy chuckled at the question but answered it nevertheless. "For two reasons actually. One, I feel it suits you quite nicely. And two, you never told me your name?"

Yugi blushed at the revelation, and quickly responded; "Oh! I'm so sorry! That was kinda rude of me, eh? Hehehe. My name is Yugi Motou, it's nice to meet you Yami!"

"It is nice to meet you too, Yugi." Yami said trying the name out on his tounge. and he had to admit, he liked the way it sounded. Getting his thoughts together, he asked, "So what was the second question you had for me?"

"Oh! I was gonna ask if you wanted to be my friend!" Yugi' eyes shined so brightly against the full moon. How could anyone deny a face like that?

With that in mind he replied; "I would be honored little one."

The biggest and brightest smile Yami had ever seen appeared on the child's porcelain face at hearing his words. And Yami had to grasp the handles to the swings from the force, as he released Yami' hand and jumped from the swing, grabbing a hold of his neck tightly to pull him down into a hug in thanks.

Yami was suprised at the boys joyous reaction, he wasn't really used to human contact. After all, like his cousin had stated earlier, it's been over a millenia since he lost both the love of his life and his humanity...

A little overwhelmed by the emotions radiating from the boy, Yami wrapped his arms around him and reciprocated the hug.

They stood like that for a little while. But sooner or latter released one another. Yugi moved back to his swing, and they began speaking about anything and everything that popped into their minds. They laughed together at the stories Yami would tell about his travels. Being as "old" as he was, it was safe to say he'd had his fair share of adventures.

Yugi in turn told him all about his own life and of his Grampa' stories he'd share wih him at bedtime. Yami was enchanted by the childs voice, and listend with great care at every word that passed through his blush pink lips.

A lot of time had passed since the two arrived at the park. And Yami began to notice Yugi shivering, so with that being brought to his attention, he got up from the swings and lifted the boy into his arms, making his way back to the neighborhood.

Suprised by the sudden acttion, Yugi gave an involuntary squeak and clutched to the his new friends jacket once more. Laughing at the boys reaction, Yami ruffled his hair, fully aware that the smaller couldn't stand it.

Giving up on glaring at him for his actions, a thought crossed the childs mind.

Looking up into crimson orbs, Yugi asked, "Hey, Yami? Where are we going?"

Staring strait back into amethyst he responded with, "I'm taking you to your Grandfather of course."

Yugi hummed in response. But then quickly asked another question. "Are you gonna spend the night with us?" Once again he had that hopeful brighter-than-the-moon-look in his eyes, and it broke Yami' heart-or at least whatever' left of it-to see it.

"I'm sorry little one, but I cannot."

Yugi wasn't suprised with the answer, but he noticed the guilty look in the others eyes, so he tried to ease him. "Don't worry about it Yami, I understand! After all, I doubt Grampa would have let you stay anyway. He giggled.

Smiling down at his little mini-me, Yami continued without any further sound. However Yugi still had one more question. "So when will I see you again! You look a lot older then me, so I doubt it'll be at school... Where do you live anyway? Was that big house yours?" Make that a couple of questions...

Yami stiffened at the boys words. When would he ever get to see his little one again? 'Wait, when did he become mine!' And then it struck him. He wouldn't get to see him. Maybe not ever. He still had a job to do after all, and nothing was more immportant than... But maybe...?

"I-uhh..I am not sure little one. I'll be... Out of town for a little while, so..."

"Why? Where are you going? Can I come!"

"No! I-I mean, uh, only adults on this trip. Sorry." Seeing the boys distaught look, he quickly added; "B-But I should be back by next October!" 'Where the hell did that come from! And why am I stuttering? I never stutter!'

Yugi smiled brightly at this information, he wasn't pleased by the length, but he was used to it because of his Grampa' long trips away from home, so he just excepted it and said,

"Ok... Just, promise me you'll come back to me. ok?" And there was that look again. 'I swear he does this on purpose.' Yami grumbled to himself, outwardly though he said. "Yes. I promise my little one. I will come back to you."

They smiled at each other once again, and the rest of the trip is made in silence as Yugi rest his head on Yami' chest for the third time that night.

Hearing the boys breath even out signaling that he had fallen asleep, Yami looks down to the small bunddle in his arms only just now noticing the cape around his shoulders. On further inspection, he also noticed the dark cloathing and the more vital piece of the costume. The plastic fangs sticking out from his lips with each passing breath... A vampire. How ironic.

"Sweet dreams my little vampire. Sweet dreams..."

* * *

><p><strong>You don't have to say it, I already know it kinda sucks ;P But in my defence, it was a very random idea that just popped into my head one morning ;^^<strong>

**Any-who, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it. And if so, please tell me what you think about adding onto it?**

**Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween! ^,...,^**

**~ilovemanicures xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Welcome back my fellow creatures of the night, to Halloween Drabbles part 2! This one I actually LOVE!-Well, maybe not the ending- because it's tendershipping! So I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I _****_did writting it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my obbsession for bipolar silverettes. Mmm... Yes, that's very nice..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Angels VS Demons<strong>

"Thank you Mr. Devlin, that was lovely. Next up is, ah! Ryou Bakura! Come on up to the front of the class and read your Poem, Hun." Miss. Valentine had said.

'Why oh why had I taken advanced English literature?' I groan to myself. I hate public speaking...

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and make my way out of my desk to the front of the class. Where everyone can see me. And stare at me. And judge—

'Stop it!' I cut myself off quickly. 'Why must I make things harder on myself? Why do I have zero self confidence?' I didn't need the answers to these questions, for deep down I already knew. It's because of him...

I take another deep breath and finish the short-but what felt like forever-walk to the front of the class, Miss. Valentine had given me an encouraging smile, which I was kinda grateful for so I returned it. She was the mother-hen type and I was just the _perfect_ case for pitying and fussing over.

I then turn to face my fellow students. The two breaths I had taken earlier didn't help me one bit, so I did so a third time-third times the charm and all-and it actually helped a bit. 'I can do this!' I remind myself, in a pathetic attempt at encouragement.

I opened my mouth not even looking down at the paper in my hands, having mesmerized the words already, and then began my poe—No. My story...

_There is a battle raging within me_  
><em>that I can't control. of angels VS demons for my earthly soul.<em>

_I found that the demon can enter your mind and at times control your thoughts and try to get you to do things you normally don't do.._

_if you are depressed that's when he's at his best. He fuels up the anger that has built up inside_  
><em>and gets you to believe all his lies.<em>

_He wants you to believe that_  
><em>everything in life, is owed to you.<em>  
><em>and tells you that 'this is what you have to do'.<em>

_Take everything that you want in life and no one will put up a fight._  
><em>For angels and humanity are weak as can be. And he's here to set you free.<em>

_These are just a few of the lies_  
><em>he will tell to you to get you to do what he wants you to do.<em>

I stop for a second to catch my breath, as well as see the reactions of my fellow students so far. They were transfixed on me of course. My words holding their very souls, I could tell. So with that I continued...

_Then I have the angel with all its might telling me that 'everything is going to be alright'_

_to believe and feel all that's in your heart for that's how mankind got its start. For the heart is the center of your soul and is something the demon can't control._

_So follow your heart like you do your deams and don't let the demon get in between._

_But that then brought up the question? What if the demon is my heart? And without his presence, I'd surely fall apart...?_

I opened my eyes not knowing when they had closed, only to see every single person in the room' mouth agape. Some even tearing!

Miss. Valentine began to clap saying; "Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! Fantastic job, Mr. Bakura. Well done!"

And as she said this, the rest of the students clapped as well. Not used to the attention, I simply blushed and bowed to them all, returning to my desk.

As soon as I sat down the bell rang and we began to gather our things and make our way out of the class room. All with Miss. Valentine saying, "Please make sure to leave your poems on my desk and I'll have them back to you on Wednesday so you may show them off! Goodbye and Happy Halloween my little kittens!"

She gave a mock witch cackle-which she was surprisingly good at. We all laughed and waved goodbye, returning the sentiment. Miss. Valentine had to be the best teacher in the hole school.

* * *

><p>I made my way back home to my apartment, fully prepared to relax for a bit, then make myself dinner and curl up in front of the TV and watch my favorite movie of all time. The Nightmare Before Christmas.<p>

But of course, my plans were interrupted when I found my front door slightly ajar. Now a smart person probably would have just used their cell to call the police. But for some reason, though my senses were on high alert, I didn't feel afraid...?

And like the idiot I am, I walked up to the door and pushed it fully open. The door made an eerie creaking noise and at first nothing seemed out of place, so I walked in. Looking around the mid sized living room, all was in order, so I went to check out the kitchen. All was good in there too..?

Confused now, I made my way back into the living room, facing the back of my sofa which gave me a view of my entertainment center.

Although I wasn't the richest person in Domino City, I was certainly well off, do to all the money my father would send me. So the few things I had were, least to say, not to shabby.

But once again, I found nothing out of place! "Ok... So, what? You decided to brake in _just_ to see if you could do it..?" I asked thin air.

Just as the words left my mouth, two thin yet muscular-I don't even know how that's possible-arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

My body froze completely. But not out of fear-well, maybe partially from fear. For my "attacker" had also decided to lean in and place his mouth right next to my left ear, his hot breath softly whispered;

"Trick or treat, Yadonushi..."

Huh. Speak of the devil and he doth appear...

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? huh, huh, huh! Leave me with your thoughts, i'd love to hear them! Sadly I didn't write the poem, I just twisted the ending to make it fit better with the story. I actually found it on some random website, and once I read it I immediately thought of these two! If you'd like the link to the original just PM me, and i'll be glad to share the awesomeness!<strong>

**Oh! And f**_**uture reference, for all who may one day find themselves in Ryou' current predicament. If the first level of your home is clear, don't (A) Forget to check the upstairs. (B) Ever keep your back to the stairs, blinding yourself to the intruder if he or she decided to hide out up there. **__**Now if you'll excuse me, I have an insane murder/revenge crazed thief and fluffy Hikari to deal with. Thanks for stopping by everyone, Happy Halloween! ^,...,^**_

_**~ilovemanicures xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Happy Halloween once more my pretties! *evil witch cackle* This is a Puppyshipping one-shot that's apart of the possible 'little vampire series' and i'd like to dedicated to this REALLY awesome chick I met here on FF. Her username is CandyassGoth and if you haven't read any of her stories yet, I highly reccommed them ALL! Seriously she's THAT awesome! If it wasn't for her, I probably would have never even heard of the term Lycan before, and for opening up that little world to me, I shall be eternally grateful.**_

_**Can-can-dittley-ann, you are such an awesome person. Your an amazing writter, you have this kick-ass additude, a twisted sense of humor and are as preverted as I am ;D Thank you for sharing with us you amazing stories and for inspiring me to better my own writting, I love you to death my dear I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ahh... Pickles!**_

* * *

><p><strong>When wolfs howl<strong>

It was Monday night, Seto and I just gotten through with kicking everyone' asses outta our home from the Halloween party we threw. Seto wasn't to keen on the idea at first, but I got him to warm up...

His cousin had just left two hours ago, I had seen him walk out-well, it was more like run, really. But it was strange because while I was coming back from stopping our mutual drunk-off-his-ass-platnium blonde-haired friend from chasing after his once again ex boyfriend, telling him i'd take of it, _he _was picking up some kid, that said ex had practically almost run-over! And then he just dashed out like-for lack of better phrase-a bat outta a cave!

It's was really weird. I hardly knew Yami, we didn't really get along all that well with one another, what with the natual born enemies thing going on for us, but we tried to at least be civil for Seto' sake. Anyway', I though it was weird because the guy seemed to detest humans, male, female, old and young, he just couldn't stand 'em. But how could that be true, after what I just saw?

The kid couldn't have belonged to him, for although they looked identical, the smell was _way _off, and trust me, I know my smells! So what was going on here...?

After we made sure all our friends and party guest got a safe ride back home, Seto and I went strait to bed. Mokie was staying over at some friends place so we were all alone. Unless you count the help. Which I don't.

The blonde and brunette stripped down to their boxers, and climbed into Seto' california king sized bed. Joey immediately snuggled up close to his immortal boyfriend and rested his head on his chest allowing Seto to run his long fingers threw his blonde locks.

Seto looked down at his boyfriend and noticed his eyes weren't drooping at his treatment like they'd normally do. Curious and a bit worried, he asked, "What's wrong, puppy?"

Joey looked up at his blued eyed lover smiling at his obvious concern and began to explain to him what he saw.

Seto took on a thoughtful look, and with the growing silence, Joey thought if this was something Yami himself should have told his cousin instead of him. Seeing the worry shine in those golden puupy dog eyes, Seto leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his honey sweet lips, hoping to cut off any worry or guilt his puppy had placed upon himslef. "Yami will talk about what happen when he is ready, until then though, we have the house to ourselves..." He trailed off placing another kiss on the others lips.

Moaning at the treatment Joey made the kiss more passionate as he rose himself from his position so he was straddling Seto' lap. The immortal responded with a groan and started to nip at his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which the blonde immidately granted him.

Tongues played and teeth clashed as they each faut for dominace, it didn't last long though, for Seto had tired of playing around and flipped their positions so Joey' back was to the mattress and he was on top.

Moans, groans and the sound of the headboard banging agaist the wall followed these actions and before long the night was lost in endless passion...

A few hours later, after the both of them had basked in the after glow for the fourth time that night, Joey finnaly rest' his back onto Seto' chest, his eyes gazing at the full mood outside.

Noticing this, Seto can't help but to ask; "What was is like when you first transformed?"

The blonde had stiffend at hear the question. He and Seto had been together for almost a year now and Seto respected him enough to never ask him such a personal question, but it seemed his luck had run out, for now, he had to share the most painful and frightening memory of his life.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to... I'm just curious."

Joey looked up into his deep blue eyes and saw how truthful that staement was. He really was being given a choice. Seto Kaiba didn't _ask_ for anything, he _demanded_ it. And yet there he was, actually asking him if he could... Joey swallowed hard and got more comfortable snuggling up to Seto' side and said; " 'Ya really wanna know that bad?" He heard him make a grunting sound as comformation, and with that he began.

**June 22, 1843**

I was sixteen and just learned that my parents were killed by the neighboring village. I was upset of course, who wouldn't be? But there was something strange going on with me. My body was so cold, yet my insides were on fire! I was scared, I didn't understand what was happening to me, so I ran...

I don't know how long and I don't know where too, but I did. I ran away from all I had ever known and I never wanted to look back. I woke up in unfamilar lands wrapped up in something like animal fur, I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at how bad the light hurt. There was a girl there, she looked younger than me by a few years and she was offering me water. I took it eagerly not realizing how thirsty I was till the bowl was empty. She took the bowl and filled it again and I drank it just as quickly. Wipping my mouth from stray droplets I asked her, "Who are you? And where am I?" I winced again, only this time from how weak I sounded in my own ears.

Brushing some of her long auburn hair back, blinking her pale green-ish eyes, she said;"My name is Serenity. I found you lying in the woods, you looked hurt and lonely so I brought you home!" I noticed how she said 'home' as apposed to 'my home' but for some reason, the words felt right. I loved my mom and dad, but, I never really felt like I belonged... I knew I was addobted since I was twelve, my mother had showed me a ring that was left behind when they too found me in the middle of the woods.

So why did I feel so safe with this stranger, when I felt like an outcast in my own village? The place I grew up in!

Two weeks had passed and I learned a lot. It turns out that place really was my home. and Serenity was my sister. Everyone there in that village-or as they would say, pack-reffered to each other as such, but her and I really were blood related. I could tell by the way she smelled, I always had a stong sense of smell, along with great strength and agility. And to top it all off, I was hot headed. Turns out these are the symptoms of being a natual born Lycan. Yep, that's right, I Joey Wheeler am a Lycan. A wolf man. A beast.

It wasn't until the middle of July I actually turned though...

Serenity and been helping me prepare myself, mind, body, and spirit, for the transformation. She said it'd help some, but there was no way to get passed the pain. And boy was she right.

It was late in the evening, and Seren' and I walked away from the others looking for a good place to try. You see despite what all those old stories may say, we acyually get to choose when we turn. It takes practice to get it right but when you have as strong a blood line as I appenrently do, it'd be a piece a pie. Or at least I hoped...

Stopping in the middle of a big open field, I put on the ring my mother had found with me. Apperently it was the secret to my power. Anyway' I took a deep breath, told Seren' to stand back and closed me eyes. And then it started.

My outter body began to chill as my inner began to ignite. I could feel my hole body pulsing, I could hear the wolf inside me and it wanted to come out. I arched my back as my bones started shifting and as the crunching and re-shaping began, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed. Loud. I tried to hold it in, not wanting to frighten Serenity, but I just couldn't. My skin started to peel, and in it's place was fur. My senses were becoming sharper, and the voice inside me-the wolf inside me, began to howl. And I howled with it. Loud and proud.

Yeah, I actually howled, and you know what? It felt damn good. I finally felt right, like the body I was in wasn't just a vessle or something, like I could finally be myself, because I was finally unleashing my true form. And before I knew it, It was over...

The sun was bright and I felt very sticky. I turn over on my left side and groan, my body was killing me! Speaking of my body, I was also naked! 'What the hell happen lastnight?' I thought to myself.

Before I could think any further though, Serenity walks in with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her. "How are you feeling? Silly me, that's a stupid question. Your sore, probably feeling a little disoriented and sticky from all the blood." She giggled.

I looked at her like she just grew a third head or somethin' and I was just about to ask her what the hell happen last night when it came rushing back to me like a waterfall. The running, the fresh air brushing against my fur, my senses being pushed open making me feel like I was on an all time high. But most vividly, I remembered the pain... It was then on that I began my new life as: Joey Wheeler: kick-ass Lycan.

When Joey finished his story, seto just stared at him with a look the was difficult place. He lifted himself up a bit, just enough to peck his immortal lover on the cheek. He then reached over him and killed the lamp that resided on the bedside table and said; "Goodnight Seto." And snuggled up against him once more.

Seto, not knowing what to do with himself just stood there with his mouth hanging open like a fish outta water. After awhile though his snuggled up closer to his pup, and whispered back, "Goodnight my love, sweet dreams." He them preceeded to wrap his arms protectively around him and drifted off to the land of dreams. Joey was already there with a big smile on his face, dreaming about running as fast as the speed of light, with only the wind being quick enough to catch him...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, I thank you all for reading the third installment to my Halloween Drabbles, I really hope you enjoyed it, Especially you Candy, I'm sorry it wasn't nearly as good as what you write, but I promise to do better next time! Oh, and I also apologize for cutting off their, as I like to call it, sexy time together. I've never written a lemon or a lime or even any type of citrus really, so I hope you can forgive me and just use your imagination lol ;D<em>**

**_~ilovemanicures_**


End file.
